


You Really Don't Remember?

by cdpdoodler



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Eddsworld Red Army, first time posting haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdpdoodler/pseuds/cdpdoodler
Summary: Matt wakes up in a Red Army base with no memory of who he is or why he's there. (Amnesia fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing fanfiction so bear with me. I am not a writer.

Matt woke up, a groan escaping him as he lifted a hand to his forehead. He had a massive headache, but he had no idea from what. He tried to stand up, but the action proved too much for his damaged head to handle. He settled with just pushing himself into a sitting position against the wall instead. His head was pounding. How had he gotten here? And where was 'here', exactly? He couldn't remember anything. Well, nothing about himself, at least.

Finally, the headache subsided somewhat, and he was able to take in his surroundings. He was in a gray concrete room, entirely empty except for a toilet and sink in one corner and a cot with sheets and a pillow in another. There was what looked like a metal door on the opposite wall, except the was no handle on this side. Had he been imprisoned for something? He didn't feel like a hardened criminal. Any attempt to remember brought the headache back twice as painful, so eventually he just gave up and stayed still in his slumped position against the wall.

He hadn't realized he had drifted off until the sound of the door creaking open startled him out of his daze. A man in a blue jacket and red turtleneck stood crouched over, placing a tray of food on the floor.

"Hey!" called Matt, frantically scrambling over to him. A person might know him, have answers for him. The man's eyes widened slightly and he hastily left the tray and stood upright. "Wait! Don't go!" He flung himself towards the man, grabbing onto his jacket like a child.

"Please." he whimpered "There must be some mistake, I don't know why I'm here, can you please tell me who I am?" The guard looked him up and down, as if trying to discern whether he was lying or not. "I don't remember anything..." repeated Matt, hoping to further his meaning.

"...Hang on one moment," the guard finally, in a heavily accented voice. He stepped out of the room quickly, and the door was slammed almost immediately after him. Matt heard fast and heavy footsteps through the walls, then two voices locked in a hushed argument. He pressed himself against the door, straining to make out any words, but the conversation didn't seem to be in English.

The door was suddenly opened, and Matt toppled over at his visitors' feet. One was the guard he had seen earlier, but the other man was different. Though they wore almost identical uniforms, his right sleeve was completely gone, exposing a cherry red prosthetic in the place of his arm. Similarly, his right eye was covered with a black eyepatch, and some sort of faded scars lined the right half of his face. He looked down at Matt with an odd sort of curiosity, like the way you'd look at a six fingered hand or some other anomaly.

"So," he said, in a Norwegian accented voice, "you say you remember nothing?" Matt nodded, too intimated to try to form words. The Norwegian's mouth tilted upward slightly. He went down on a knee to match Matt's level, his ice blue eyes boring into the other's. "What about your name?"

"I'm... Matt?" He pronounced his answer more like a question, forehead wrinkling in confusion even as he said it. "I don't remember anything else about myself, I swear." 

The man in front of him nodded, still watching for any hint of untruthfulness. "Do you remember my name?" Matt looked at him for a second before shaking his head. "No," he told him honestly. "I have no idea who you are." This really made the uniformed man break out in a grin. "Well, soldier," he purred, "You're looking at the ruler of the world. You can call me Red Leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh hoo hoo what happens next (it gets better later I promise)
> 
> With almost all my classes for the year finished, I figured, why not find another thing to be a perfectionist and have large amounts of anxiety over? I've written tiny pieces of fanfic before but like I said earlier, this is my first time actually posting it anywhere. I know it's not great but the only way to get better is to practice and the only way I'm actually going to practice is if I make this public so... yeah.
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's not good at expressing concern

Tom sat at a stool in the middle of a coffee shop. Of course, to anyone he talked to, he wouldn't be 'Tom'. He'd go by Bill, or Todd, or any other alias besides his own. That's how it worked when you were in the resistance- the Army had eyes and ears everywhere, so you could never be too careful. Change your name, your appearance, your location, whatever it took to stay off the grid. Currently, he had a pair of fake eyes to make himself less conspicuous, and a borrowed Led Zepplin t-shirt on. Not his first choice, but beggars can't be choosers.

His leg bounced impatiently. This place was crawling with Red Army soldiers, and he was only here to receive some information from a fellow resistance member. The bell above the coffee shop door jingled, signaling the arrival of someone new in the building. A man dressed in a blue collared shirt took a seat next to Tom. A few seconds of silence, then-

"Bill? I didn't know you drank coffee! How's the wife and kids?"

"They're alright, Steven. Sharon dropped a bowling ball on her foot yesterday." Tom replied evenly. The introduction was scripted, used so that resistance members could safely identify each other.

'Steven' gave the correct reply. "That's not good. Tell her to use one of my home remedies."

"Of course. I'll give her some herbal tea." Ding ding ding. Now that the introduction was done with, he could actually ask for news.

"What happened to that green ladder you leant out the other day?"

'Green ladder' stood for Edd, who had been sent on a retrieval mission a few days ago.

"I just got it back. Not a scratch on it."

So he was back, and he was safe. That was good news.

"What about your purple keychain?"

Asking about Matt.

'Steven' grew slightly apprehensive at the topic. He shook his head. "I lost them in the pocket of my red hoodie."

Tom dug his fingernails into the countertop. Matt had been lost in Red Army territory. That wasn't good.

"Have you tried making them light up?"

Have you tried contacting him somehow?

"No good. I'm worried the battery might be dead."

Nothing. We're concerned for his well being.

Tom struggled to keep his voice steady. "How long ago did you lose them?"

'Steven' avoided eye contact.

"A little over a week ago."

Tom growled. "I could have helped you look."

"I've lost and found them before."

This was true. Matt was notoriously bad at keeping in contact with the base, and sometimes days would go by without a report. He could very well be still unrecognized and doing his job.

"Let me know when you find them." Tom said, stepping down from the stool and making his way to the exit.

"Will do."

Outside, Tom let a groan escape him. Of course Matt had gone missing. Of course he had. The boy could barely find his way out of a paper bag, what made them think it was a good idea to give him a solo mission in the heart of Red Leader's base? Knowing Matt, he'd probably mess up in the biggest way possible, bragging about his role in the resistance and getting himself killed, or worse. He kicked the gravel beneath his feet.

Despite all of Tom's frustration, there was genuine concern at the core of his thoughts. He really really hoped that Matt was still doing okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason I wouldn't be involved in the resistance is because I'm terrible at coming up with code words
> 
> I can't decide what kind of update schedule I want to use (daily, weekly, whatever) :/ I have several chapters written out but I feel like it would be better to space them out more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's a literal child holy beans

Matt was doing great! After his initial meeting with Red Leader, it was explained to him that he wasn't in trouble, he had been put in the room by himself after suffering some accident with a memory eraser gun. Red Leader told him he had been a loyal soldier, but he wouldn't remember any of that now. He'd still been living in the room he woke up in for the past few days, with nurses occasionally coming in to test his memory. They would show him pictures, mostly, of people or places to see if he recognized them. Sometimes they would be vaguely familiar, but most of the time they were completely foreign to him. The nurses assured him that that was completely okay, that he wouldn't need to remember everything to go back to serving as a soldier. Sometimes Red Leader himself would check up on him. He was very patient with all of Matt's questions, which was good, because he had A LOT of questions. About the army, about the base, about the room he was in. Matt couldn't imagine why anyone would send a spy after him, he was so friendly! He was glad that out of all the people in the world, Red Leader was the ruler. Of course, he didn't remember anyone else in the world, but that was irrelevant.

On his last day in the solitary chamber, Red Leader came in with the nurse. She didn't hold a large stack of papers this time, only two photographs and a mirror. She flipped the photos over, one after the other, and laid them on the floor. "Matt," she asked. "Do you remember either of these people?" He inspected the pictures closely. The one on the left was of a boy in a green hoodie, eyes closed with laughter. His messy brown hair almost reached over his eyes, and he was holding a can of Cola. The next picture showed a man in a blue hoodie, smirking at the camera, and spiky, lighter colored hair. The most noticeable thing about him is that, where most people have eyes in their sockets, his just seemed to be filled with an inky blackness. He stares at both of the pictures for a very long time before admitting defeat.

"No," he says, finally. "I have no memory of either of those people." The nurse nods, as though she predicted this, and Red Leader looks at him with fascination. He guesses these people must have been pretty important if it's so interesting he doesn't remember them.

The nurse says his name again to get his attention. "Matt," she asks, "do you remember what you look like?" He finds, shockingly, that the answer is no. There aren't any mirrors in the room, and he guesses he's been thinking about other things. He shakes his head. The nurse hands him the mirror and... Wow.

It doesn't even trigger any memories, but dang, he's gorgeous. Perfect face shape, perfect jawline, and a slight dusting of freckles across his face. He gently takes the mirror from the nurse's hands to get a better angle. He smiles, and to his delight he has dimples. Dimples! Is there anything in this world cuter than dimples?

Wow.

He could probably do this for hours, but the nurse softly pushes the mirror away to look at him.

"Did you remember anything?" she asks nervously. He's a little annoyed she interrupted him, but he shakes his head.

"No, but I am amazed I managed to forget this." he says, gesturing to his face. "Wow." He takes another look in the mirror before the nurse takes it away.

"Well, Matt, though your memory is still in pieces, you have been deemed mentally fit enough to joi- to rejoin the Red Army. Congratulations." She gives him a slightly awkward smile before exiting the room. Red Leader stands up afterward, giving a glance back to Matt as he leaves.

"Welcome back, old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end every chapter with Tord saying something ominously just t r y and stop me
> 
> I highly suggest everyone writes a passage describing Matt looking in a mirror because it was highly entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

The base was quiet as Tord made his way back to his quarters. His dark combat boots clicking against the floor are the only noise present in the hallway. It was the middle of the night- it always was when he checked up on Matt. His researchers had said that changing the amnesiac's sleep routine would help prevent things from feeling familiar, which in turn would prevent him from remembering any blocked memories. He frowned slightly. He would have to ask what pictures had triggered any reaction from Matt, he would need to avoid those things in the future.

He debated checking in on the medical department right then, but he knew they would give him a full report in the morning. Still, he was not a patient man. He hesitated a moment in the hallway, then sighed and turned back towards his original destination.

He's grateful Matt believed their story, at least. He had never been the most observant in the group, but Tord was worried he'd find something wrong with the alibi they had crafted for him. It wasn't like they had had a long time to prepare it, either. They hadn't realized the full effects of the memory eraser ray until some guard told him their prisoner had amnesia.

Tord tsked slightly. While having an untrained amnesiac soldier under his watch wouldn't be the easiest thing, it was better than having an unwilling prisoner that might try to escape. Still, it there would have to be a lot of heavy supervision on him, and God forbid they send him out into the field. No, best just to keep him happy at the base, at least for a while.

He exhaled deeply as he entered his office- it was only a couple of hours until daybreak, no use going to sleep now. Still, as he sat at his desk he found it impossible to focus on his paperwork. His mind kept wandering back to the Matt problem. Would his memories come back? Would the resistance send a party after him? That could get messy, maybe it'd be better to still keep him in solitary for a while...

Tord fell asleep approximately 20 minutes after sitting down at his desk, still puzzling through all the possible loose ends of his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what I didn't forget about this fic haha what,,
> 
> uhh I've had this tiny chapter sitting around but am only just posting now because, I completely forgot, and also I'm the Worst


End file.
